


Solitude.

by SIRCallddy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIRCallddy/pseuds/SIRCallddy
Summary: You tell me your story about the solitude.你告诉我的故事里全是孤独。
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

1.

她记得有人问过她，

“Jennie，你相信爱情吗。”

她没有回答，只是轻轻的拉起了对方的手。她能感觉到那只被拉住的手在颤抖，在收到惊喜万分又有些不知所措的表情后轻轻上前拥抱了那个腼腆的男生。然后她和那个男生开始了一段长达两年的，令人望尘莫及的恋爱。

2.

金珍妮起初是不相信爱情的。

有关她的一切改变都理所应当地出现在她身边多了个阳光大男孩之后。

因为家里有钱，圈子大，身后社会人多而经常被说嚣张的金珍妮风评口碑一直不怎么好，蝉联带有极大讽刺意味的“全校最不能惹的人”榜单两届连冠。但曾经那个社交女王谈起恋爱后收起了从前的锋芒，安静地把头靠在宽大的臂弯中，在遇到认识的人露出揶揄或呕吐的表情后只是得意的挑起下巴或翻个白眼。刻意地营造一些在别人看来一副多么美好的景象。

虽然金珍妮在这之前从没谈过公开的恋爱，却时常被人说是公交车。金珍妮脾气不怎么好，但从来不怎么在乎身边人的明嘲暗讽。

金珍妮眯上眼，回忆着自己的罗曼史。

没有人会知道，金珍妮其实并不反感“公交车”这种带有侮辱性的词汇。和不喜欢的男人谈恋爱，和不喜欢的男人牵手接吻拥抱，和不喜欢的男人上床，平心而论，这确实是金珍妮这辈子活成的样子。

金珍妮起初不相信爱情，现在仍然不相信。那天之后，男孩再也没让金珍妮靠过他的肩膀，但他们却一同享有了初春四月的午后。

3.

金珍妮在望向那个女人的第一眼后就再没移开过视线。

那人的每一个动作、每一道目光都牵扯着她的神经。女人走到树荫下和好友交谈，裤脚无意间擦碰到刚喷淋过的草坪，被叶片沾上的水染成深色，走出来时地上还带有鞋边的水迹，但金珍妮更在意那人纤细的脚踝。女人从她身边经过，似乎起了风，撩起了女人耳边的长发，夹杂着丛边的芳香。金珍妮起身，没有理会身边人的目光，更加肆无忌惮地望向那个准备离开的背影。

“智秀啊。”

“该走了哦。”

金珍妮走到女人刚刚交谈的地方，抬头望见盛开的木槿和窸窣的光影。

突然意识到，四月已经到了。

4.

金珍妮和金智秀共享了一个男友。

这几乎是公开的秘密。

“Jennie啊，你实话告诉我……”

朋友兴许是察觉出了什么，有些犹豫地开口。

她了解金珍妮，她知道金智秀这么做已经践踏了金珍妮的底线。金珍妮就算不喜欢那个男人也绝不会容许有第三人涉足。

除非……

“我相信他。”

金珍妮轻描淡写地打断了好友的关心。

她撒谎了。

好友微不可察的叹息暗示了对方能理解她的话中有话。

金珍妮不相信任何男人，何况是他，她相信的只有自己。

但有些话不能说的太明白。

5.

金智秀到底对金珍妮来说是一种怎么样的存在。

金珍妮丝毫察觉不到自己现在的处境。

金智秀这三个字似乎变成烧红的铁水烙印在她心上，刺得她发痛。教室的转角，卫生间前的洗手台，出操后的楼梯口，不知从什么时候起，她似乎随时都可以遇到金智秀。那人依然像是带着四月的风，只是稍微扬起嘴角就能使得她大脑发涨。她想去洗把脸，却不想在镜子里看到自己发红的眼睛——她更宁愿这只是单纯的嫉妒，令她全身发颤的嫉妒。

“你讨厌她吗？”

她讨厌金智秀吗？

金珍妮有些讽刺地笑出声，在好友叹惋的眼光下为自己默哀。

不，她不讨厌金智秀。为什么要讨厌呢？

如果你现在再问金珍妮相不相信爱情，答案是肯定的。

她和他交往两年的男孩爱上了同一个女人。

男孩想伸过来想探探她额头温度的手被她躲开了。

金珍妮只觉得反胃。

6.

“金智秀。”

金珍妮叫住了眼前的人。

“有空聊聊吗。”

对方也许是听出自己疑问句中不容拒绝的成分，金智秀没有多犹豫就地跟着她来到一个不容易被发现的角落。她们一路无话，金珍妮走得很快，快到金智秀有点跟不上。到达目的地后金珍妮才发现自己把对方甩得有些距离了。金智秀倒也不急，依旧不紧不慢地按照自己地步调走着。

金珍妮抱着胸靠在墙边，目视着那人在离自己有段距离的地方停下。

“有什么事吗？”

感觉到靠在墙边的人并不打算主动挑起话题后，金智秀开口。

“我们之间还能有什么事？”

金珍妮嗤笑出声。

“我不明白你什么意思。”

“有话直说无妨。”

“有没有人告诉过你，你涉足别人的感情了。”

金珍妮向前逼近了一步。

“如果是关于这件事，”

“我很抱歉给你造成了不必要的困扰。”

“不过他先前的确没有告诉过我自己有交往的对象。”

“是吗？”

她不明白，

事已至此，她们之间还有什么撒谎的必要。

金珍妮心中燃起一股无名的怒火。她收起嘴角的笑，微微挑起下巴，有些少挑衅地看着面前的人。金智秀无动于衷的表情对她来说更是火上浇油，使她再上前逼近了一步。从她第一次见到金智秀第一眼起，她就知道这是一个冷漠的人。她从金智秀的眼睛里看不到任何别的东西。

“这事情确实困扰了我很久喔。”

“金同学打算怎么弥补我的损失？”

“你想我怎么弥补你的损失？”

金智秀没有躲开对方将近威胁的目光，只是眨了眨眼。

“用勾引我男朋友的方式来勾引我。”

“怎么样？”

金珍妮伸手挑开了金智秀衣领最顶端的扣子，有意无意地触碰到领口处裸露的皮肤，满意地看着对方在那一瞬间垂下眼帘。

“我记得你是外宿生。”

“时间不早了，早点回去吧。”

金智秀在对方退开这段暧昧距离后这么说到。

却克制不住地回想着对方温热的指尖停在自己皮肤上那一瞬间的烧灼感。

7.

Lalisa因为翘课和在校斗殴被抓到，被处分还被开除宿籍了。收到消息后的Lalisa在很长一段时间里都不敢回家，只能寄住在好友朴彩英家里。

朴彩英是重点班的，每天下午都比她们普通班要多一节课，在这段时间里，她常常会跑去学校鲜为人知的无监控地带——停车场转角处一块还没建好的空地，他们这些不良斗殴的圣地。

在这里她会经常看到一些不良拎着一两个被打得鼻青脸肿的人进来，这时她一般都会打一个哈欠继续蹲在楼梯口咬着笔想着眼前的数学题。

Lalisa从不是个爱管闲事的人，但直到她听到对面巷子传来从未听闻的清冷声线后，她饶有兴趣的扔开笔，从楼梯上跳下来。

8.

金智秀。

Lalisa在见到这个女人的第一时间勾起了嘴角。

那个传说中横刀夺爱抢走了金珍妮男朋友的婊子。

谁不认识这个女人？

但她并没有马上急着英雄救美，只是一声不吭地靠在一边掏出手机准备拍照。老实说，她来真的只是为了不错过这一场好戏。

Lalisa仔细端详着这位学姐将近完美的脸蛋，从眉头到唇角，再从睫毛到发丝。她有些愣神，金智秀比她想象的要冷静，尤其是那副已经料到要被打巴掌却根本无动于衷的表情。Lalisa按黑了手机，扔进裤兜里，这和她想的有点不一样，并不是现在她眼前的金智秀和她认为的金智秀有多少差异，只是她终于理解了那些学姐学长们在提到金智秀后意味深长的眼神。

9.

“喂，婊子。”

“那么急着走干嘛？”

金智秀在金珍妮走后不久摊上了麻烦。

她第一反应是金珍妮叫人了。金智秀抬起头打量了一下面前站着的几个人，但似乎不是经常围着金珍妮转的那几个。换个角度想，金珍妮根本没有必要这么做，这几个人估计只是几条不敢在金珍妮面前晃的狗腿。

“有事就直说。”

“别浪费我时间。”

金智秀知道那些人最多只是扇自己两巴掌或骂几句，不敢真的拿自己怎么样。她有点后悔自己为什么要答应金珍妮出来，那些人要对她怎么样她根本没心思关心，她只是有些伤脑筋自己在晚修前还来不来得及吃饭。

10.

“校园内禁止斗殴哦，哥哥姐姐们。”

Lalisa在那人扬起手准备给金智秀一巴掌时才吐掉嘴里其实根本没有点燃的烟，缓缓起身，双手插着袋子悠悠闲闲地走到那几个人面前。

“哟呵？”

“我记得那个斗殴被全校通报的是谁来着？”

“得了吧，Lisa。”

“你以为你是风纪委员？”

“你别说，还真是。”

Lalisa抽出被塞在裤兜里皱成一团的臂章，举在那几个人面前，还特地晃了几下。这是朴彩英那家伙为了让学校消掉她的大过，拉着她求了校长很久才求来的“将功补过”的的机会。Lalisa有些不满那几个人因为这鲜艳斗大的“风纪委员”四字而露出的嘲笑表情，虽然并不只是一个人告诉她，这臂章配上她那头金毛，还有出口成脏，满身流氓气质真的十分刺眼。

“行了Lisa。”

“我不记得你是那么爱管闲事的人。”

但毕竟那几个人也知道Lalisa是什么货色，没有人敢真的去惹这颗不定时炸弹。看到面前金发的人已经收起了原先调笑的表情，他们其实多多少少都有些心虚，但又碍于高年级的面子，说出的话显得她们底气不足。

“你应该知道她吧，”

“我们只不过是替Jennie警告一下这个婊……”

话音没落，巴掌的声音就先落下了。

Lalisa给了说话那人一巴掌，打得那人往后踉跄了几步。

“喂，Lalisa……！”

“刚刚是谁说校园内禁止斗殴的。”

“你信不信我待会就跟你们级长投诉，风纪委员打……”

Lalisa又给了另外一个多嘴的人一巴掌，这巴掌直接把人打到跌坐在地上。

Lalisa向前逼近，面无表情地直视着跌坐在地上的人。

“校园内禁止不文明用语。”

“Lalisa……你！”

“还有，”

“风纪委员打人那不算斗殴，”

“那是要把你脑子里的水拍出来，叫思想教育。”

“懂了？”

11.

“Lalisa Manoban？”

“对吗？”

“智秀欧尼认识我？”

Lalisa故作惊讶，虽然她不相信这个学校有谁不认识她。

“那你又认识我？”

金智秀笑笑，没有拆穿这个小屁孩拙劣的演技。

“有谁不认识高三大美女金智秀？”

“有谁不认识高二小混混Lalisa？”

“小混混太难听了。”

“欧尼知道他们都怎么叫我吗？”

Lalisa露出一个无比纯良的笑，却狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“Lisa欧巴哦。”

“嘁，小屁孩。”

金智秀终于忍不住笑了。

她算是知道了，刚刚那个扬言要给别人修脑子的人是个幼稚鬼。

她忍不住伸手弹了弹那人的额头，却发现Lalisa比自己想象的要高太多。

“痛啊欧尼。”

Lalisa有点委屈地小声哀嚎。

但金智秀笑得她心头一颤。

“痛就对了，叫你那么自恋。”

“天天想着逃课打架，你家里不管？”

看到小屁孩一副吃痛地表情，金智秀轻哼出声，但心情有点好。

“哦哟，重大新闻。”

“冷面女神金智秀其实本性是老母亲？”

Lalisa翻了个巨大但白眼。

“少废话。”

“我也没你想象但那么差好吧……”

“还差几分就可以上重点班了。”

“只要成绩差不到哪里去家里基本不会太在意。”

“这样。”

走到教学楼下了，金智秀突然停下脚步。

“今天谢谢你了，Lisa。”

“以后要记得早点回家。”

“喂……”

看到金智秀离开的背影，不知道是什么冲动让Lalisa大步上前抓住面前人的手腕。看到金智秀有些被吓到的表情，Lalisa忍不住一把搂过她的腰把她抵在墙边。金智秀看似很平静，但Lalisa能感觉到怀里人似乎在努力地调整呼吸，过于羞耻的姿势使怀里人有些发红的耳尖暴露了一切。

“……Lisa。”

“这里是教学楼。”

“你答应我，我以后随时都可以来找你，”

“我就放开你。”

“……好。”

Lalisa轻轻啄了一下怀中人的后颈便松开了手。

金智秀整理好被扯得有些不整的领口，闭上眼深呼吸了三下。

等Lalisa走远后伸手摸了摸被那家伙亲过的地方。

12.

那天之后的一个月里，Lalisa几乎在每天放学等朴彩英的这段时间里都会去找金智秀。不仅仅是要兑现那句耍流氓换来的承诺，她们之间也因为这一个月而逐渐熟络到可以交换饮料，互谈心事的地步。

她们似乎都心照不宣地在大庭广众下装作不认识对方，但在没人注意的时候会悄悄给对方一点小交流小暗示。或许是给对方一两个小眼神，又或许是擦肩而过时掐掐对方的手，假装无意地撞撞对方的肩膀。

事实上，这些事情基本无一不是Lalisa先挑起的，金智秀的反应基本上是没有反应，最多有些时候会破天荒的笑笑。Lalisa怎么可能没有发现，金智秀见到她的第一反应就是低头，哪怕昨天放学后她们还一起共享了一杯奶茶。

有那么几个瞬间她觉得金智秀在躲着自己，但当金智秀和她说笑的时候，她又会打消这个念头。在她看不透金智秀的眼睛，她不知道那人在垂下眼帘的时候是怎么样的心情。每次当她想说些什么，在话出口前她会觉得突兀，然后硬生生吞进肚。她和金智秀的关系像是进度条卡在了一个地方，不进不退。

13.

“对了，之前就一直想问你。”

“不能回家那你现在住哪？”

金智秀喝了一口奶茶，把杯子递给Lalisa。

“住朋友家。”

“她爸妈在外地工作，她自己一个人住。”

“怎么突然问这个？”

“难道智秀欧尼想去我家玩？”

“想太多了你。”

金智秀用手上的书拍了拍那家伙的头。

“如果智秀欧尼想的话，也不是不可以哦。”

“彩英人很好的，她一定很欢迎。”

Lalisa捂着自己的头，以防金智秀再打她，但脸上却止不住笑。

“小屁孩。”

“那是别人家，至少要先经过别人同意。”

“这是基本礼貌。”

“那我当你默认咯？”

“我发现你真的很能曲解我意思。”

金智秀作势要打她，最终只是把那一堆书抱在怀里，翻了个白眼。

但很快她就发现了今天的特别，Lalisa今天跟着她到了三楼。

“还跟着我？”

“你课室不是在二楼吗？”

“欧尼是跟我待久了也变自恋了吗？”

“嘁，谁跟着你。”

“我来三楼找彩英。”

Lalisa摆出一副欠揍的表情，学着金智秀的语调说话。

“你朋友在重点班？”

“对啊。”

“可厉害了。”

“也不见你跟人家学学？”

金智秀扔下这句话后就走了。

Lalisa朝着金智秀离开的地方比了个中指。

14.

“彩英，有人找你。”

朴彩英不用看就知道门口准站了一个金毛怪。

她放下手中的笔，揉了揉有些干涩的眼睛，刚写完一张卷子脑子有点不清醒，她的大脑还处于当机状态，她现在怀疑自己走路都走不成一条直线。

“回家吗？”

Lalisa靠在门边拍了拍她的肩。

“算了Lisa，”

“没事你先回去，我还有些没写完。”

“你先吃饭，不用等我，”

“我晚修之后再回来，这几天要晚点，不好意思。”

“喂……彩英啊，”

“虽然说快到期中了，总不能不给自己休息吧？”

Lalisa在朴彩英的笑容里只能看到疲惫。

“这次期中肯定是要比上一次好的。”

面对好友关切的眼神，朴彩英只是摇摇头，示意好友离开。

“不好意思让你担心了。”

“期中之后我们找个时间出去好好玩一把。”

在Lalisa离开后，朴彩英脱下眼镜往眼睛里滴眼药水，冰凉的液体刺激着她干涩到有些红肿的眼睛，她感觉有些刺痛。她闭上眼，趴在桌子上，教室里除了她一个人也没有，她可以肆意地放松自己的身体，肆意的想一些只属于自己的事情。她享受着这难得的，安静的，独处的午后。

所谓的考上好的大学只不过是她找的一个完美的借口。

她知道家里根本不会在乎自己的成绩，更不会在乎自己过的好不好。

高一普通班在一楼，高二普通班在二楼，高一高二重点班和高三全年级在三楼，物理化学实验室在五楼，其他实验室和资料室在六楼。

朴彩英只知道，只有考上重点班，才配每天都能看到那人一眼。

15.

用Lalisa的话来说，朴彩英只可能和她的书和试卷谈恋爱。

事实上，朴彩英觉得，这句话似乎并没有什么不对的地方。

朴彩英从不是思春期的少女，随意的把爱和喜欢挂在嘴边。朴彩英不会把喜欢的人的名字刻在桌子上，只会把那个人的名字吞进肚子里。朴彩英绝不会对根本不可能在一起的人主动表白心意，她一直认为这是狗血小说里傻白甜女主角才会干的没意义的事。朴彩英不相信一见钟情，所以她用了将近两年的时间来验证自己到底是不是喜欢这个人。对比起与那人对视，朴彩英每天都在祈祷希望自己偷看金智秀不被发现。

朴彩英其实根本不愿意承认自己喜欢金智秀。

与其说喜欢默默付出，倒不如直接了当地承认是自己习惯了从始至终得不到回应的单向剪头。她睁开眼，盯着门口发了一会呆，接着神使鬼差地拿起滚到桌边摇摇欲坠的笔，在空白的草稿纸上写下四个字。

暗恋成瘾。

她并不是一个合格的暗恋者，她花了一年才知道那个人的名字。

不过她很快就后悔自己将近幼稚的举动。望着还未干透的字迹，朴彩英不敢相信自己也能写出那么令人反胃的词汇。

多久没有像这样放任自己胡思乱想了？尽管她知道自己已经浪费了无数时间。思绪一旦放开便覆水难收，朴彩英克制住想撕了那张纸冲动把它翻的了个面，为的只是不想再看到那触目惊心的四个大字。

她现在甚至无法把精力集中在面前还未解完的数学题上，但仍强装认真盯着一个毫无意义的符号任凭思绪到处乱飞。

16.

“彩英啊。”

“嗯？”

Lalisa在接电话时满脸的春光明媚没有逃过朴彩英的眼睛。

那家伙什么时候谈恋爱了还不告诉她？

朴彩英知道那个在打完电话后飞速跑去厨房一把抱住她的家伙肯定有事相求，她若无其事把煎好的蛋铲进碟子里，没有甩开身后的大型挂件，在那家伙叫自己名字时发出单音节的回应。一扭头毫不意外地看见Lalisa将近讨好的笑，有些无奈抬起下巴怼怼手中刚煎好还在溅油的鸡蛋，示意对方让一让。

“彩英啊。”

对方没有放开她，再叫了一声她的名字。

“小心碰到，很烫。”

“让我先端过去好吗？”

“我过几天能带个人来家里吗？”

朴彩英放下盘子后Lalisa难得乖巧地坐在她对面，撑着头，嘴角还带着笑。

“当然。”

估计是男朋友？

不过朴彩英没有过问。

Lalisa从没有带别人来家里玩的习惯，一定是很亲密的人。

“太好了，我就知道你肯定会答应。”

“不过智秀欧尼一定要我先问问你的意见。”

那个从来不被她提起的名字。朴彩英只觉得心头一紧，像是被什么掐住脖子，不能呼吸，接踵而来的是被无限放大的悲哀。

幸好Lalisa没有发现她的异样。

她是有多自私？前一秒她还在为Lalisa找到对的那个人窃喜，后一秒就在嫉妒Lalisa做到了她这辈子无法做到的事。

“没事。”

朴彩英这么回答到。

不过她很快就补上了一个微笑。

她有什么资格嫉妒。

17.

朴彩英。

这个名字在Lisa嘴里出现的频率不少，但至今金智秀还不知道这孩子长什么样。直到她某天经过一间课室时不禁意听到一个人喊出了这个名字，她几乎是下意识地扭头望进那间课室，与同样听到声音回头的女孩四目相对。

啊，是这个孩子。

女孩像触电一般立刻收回她的目光，低着头走了出来。但金智秀没有错过女孩那瞬间有些复杂的表情。可能只是有些认生，金智秀不停地劝说自己。但她最终还是放弃了，她发现自己根本没法不在意那种眼神。

“有人让我给你带话，说今天有事不来找你了。”

带话的人走了，金智秀却还留在原地。

Lalisa和她约了今天下午出去吃饭。

“等等，彩英。”

金智秀叫住了转身就要跑的人。

“之前经常听Lisa提起你。”

“她让我顺便来问问你，要一起去吗？”

“我就不用了，谢谢你们。”

“真的很抱歉让你白跑一趟。”

“记得玩的开心。”

但朴彩英在说话的时候没有带笑，也没有用敬语。


	2. Jennie线结局

金智秀把金珍妮领到了自己的宿舍。

金珍妮在教室里等了很久，直到全校的灯都熄完了才看到靠在门边的影子。她跟在金智秀后面，发现宿舍正门已经关了，她们只能绕远路走后门。

一路上她们仍然没有太多的交流，却并没有觉得多尴尬。

宿舍的电梯坏了差不多两个星期了，到现在都没维修好。她们绕到西梯走上五楼，虽说金珍妮经常跑到好友宿舍玩，但这却是她第一次在学校留宿。她这是有多久没爬过楼梯了？金珍妮靠在扶手边，看着前面的金智秀气都不带喘一下地开了锁。老实说三楼都没到她就觉得有些累了，她没有想到这女人体力那么好。

金智秀的宿舍和她好友的宿舍不一样——应该说是天差地别，一厅两房，两人住。突然想起，金智秀是重点班的，那她现在正站在传说中的高三重点班宿舍。金智秀的房间干净大方整洁，金珍妮一直以为像金智秀这种人家居布置肯定走极简风，事实上虽然和她预想的一样是灰色系的，但仔细一看这间屋子里其实有不少可爱的东西。

房间的主人没有给她多少时间参观这个房间，在进来后顺带锁上了门。金珍妮往门边望去，只见金智秀二话不说散下头发就开始解身上的扣子。

“金智秀。”

金珍妮有点被吓到，示意她停下动作。

对方没有理会，继续和胸前的扣子做斗争。

“喂……”

金珍妮上前花了些力气擒住金智秀的手腕。

“先听我说，好吗？”

收到对方有些不解的神情，意识到自己把对方抓痛了，金珍妮松开手。

金智秀没有回答，只是安静地看着她的眼睛。

“如果你是为了我那句话才这么做的，那就不必了。”

“本来爱情就没有先来后到。”

“如果你们互相喜欢，我可以放手。”

“很抱歉我骗了你，这件事并没有给我造成多大影响。”

“至于你怎么勾引我男朋友，有没有跟他上床，我都不在乎。”

“我不喜欢他，所以你也不用给我什么补偿。”

“凭什么呢？”

金智秀解开胸前最后两颗纽扣。

“我都没有放手，你凭什么放手？”

“你什么意思。”

“Kim Jennie。”

金智秀带着金珍妮的手帮自己解开胸前的束缚。

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Why not.”

金珍妮突然笑了，随即覆上金智秀的唇。

“但你想要的，我都不会。”

“没事，我可以教你。”

金智秀的话融到了叹息中。

金珍妮曾以为这只是自己的白日梦。

她手不安分地在那人腰间摩挲。金智秀泛着红晕的脸颊，金智秀冰凉的指尖，金智秀调笑的表情再次成功燃起了金珍妮的怒火，带着烧灼的嫉妒。令她想要让对方在自己身下泣不成声的嫉妒，想要对方全身覆盖着自己的痕迹的嫉妒。

长裤被扔到一边，金珍妮俯下身，隔着一层布料轻吻身下人最娇弱的地方，舌头绕着那层布料中央的肿胀打转，手在那人大腿根部肆意游走，随后拨开那层布料时轻时重地按压着软肉。被挑逗的私处不断分泌出湿滑黏腻的爱液，金智秀觉得有点难受，但却只能把手插入到那人发间。

当金智秀真正褪下已经湿得不成样子的布料时，取而代之的是金珍妮细碎的亲吻和舐舔。金智秀轻喘出声，一阵温热涌向她的小腹，酥麻感像电流一般从头皮开始直至全身，慢慢地爬过她每一处皮肤。金珍妮有种莫名的自豪感，她知道自己仅是挑逗就足以让身下人已经彻底湿透。

“怪不得了。”

“你就是这样勾引我男人的吗？”

没有下雨，但身下的女人身边的空气似乎布满了氤氲的水汽，渗透到金珍妮身体上的每一处毛孔。

这个女人勾走了她的魂。

“你其实是不喜欢他的吧。”

“为什么还要答应。”

空气闷热又沉重，周围潮湿溽闷，就像是一片苔藓受了水腐一样。

“吃醋了？”

金智秀没有回答，笑着牵起金珍妮的手，带她一步步探寻自己身上郁闷窒息的世界。她靠在金珍妮的肩头，脸紧紧地贴着金珍妮的胸口。她的皮肤上散发着闷热，发丝缱绻着蒸汽。金珍妮的手覆上下身温热的泉眼，她有些急不可耐磨蹭地磨蹭着那人的掌心。

我做的这一切只是为了勾引你。

在金珍妮进入她那时，金智秀咬着自己的下唇。

“智秀，你有没有注意到那个人一直在看你哦。”

如果没有友人的调侃，金智秀可能这辈子都不会明白什么是爱情。

她朝友人的方向看去，落入眼中的是一副令人作呕的甜蜜场景。男孩的手顺着身边女人的头发，女人舒服得眯上眼，把脸凑到发梢蹭蹭男人的指尖。

像猫咪一样。

“男人果然都不是什么好东西。”

“明明都有了那么极品的女朋友了……”

不是她。

金智秀对上男人露骨的眼神，胃里一阵翻江倒海。

金珍妮环抱着金智秀纤细的腰肢，又增加了一根手指。耳边是混杂着兴奋的低喘与情欲的呻吟，但她却放慢了手上的速度。

“你走神了。”

“在想什么？”

金珍妮突然加快了手上的速度，金智秀小声地惊呼了一下，随后房间里只剩下淫靡的水声。

“恩？”

在想你。

那你呢？你躺在那个男人的怀里时有注意到我吗？

“智秀啊。”

“该走了哦。”

金珍妮把她送到了顶端，她像发了疯似的抱着身前人，能感受到从眼角滑落的生理性盐水。

"是，我是不喜欢他。"

“我也没喜欢过他。”

金珍妮的手退出了她的身体，溢出的液体从大腿根部蜿蜒而下，将床单染湿了一片。

“如果我不那么做，我用什么理由让你上我。”

金智秀含住她的指尖。

如她所愿，她从那人的眼睛里看到了自己。


	3. Lisa线结局

在最终Lalisa把两人的距离拉到为负数之后，金智秀感觉自己的衣服几乎是被一把扯开的。与Lalisa的唇齿厮磨让她无心再去心疼被扔到地上的并不便宜的衬衫。Lalisa的吻带有侵略性，那人的舌尖不断扫荡她的口腔，齿间无意中的撕扯使这个吻沾满腥味。

在结束这个吻后金智秀睁开眼，Lalisa再无下一个动作。但她很快就后悔了，Lalisa正眯着眼，用视线扫荡她身上的每一处。

她被盯得有些浑身发热，在碰上Lalisa炽热的眼神后下意识地躲开，最后干脆再次闭上眼。门不知道什么时候被关上还反锁了，Lalisa终于忍耐不住扯掉金智秀的裤子，贴着她的耳朵低声呢喃。

欧尼害羞的时候耳尖会变红。

突然想起这点的Lalisa笑出声，鼻尖喷出的热气在那人耳畔萦绕。满意地看着金智秀因为自己小小的动作控制不住地颤栗。

Lalisa在那人耳尖落下轻吻，用温热的舌尖划过那人耳框的每一处，随即拉开了些距离，看见金智秀不自然地把手环抱在胸前，修长的双腿在不算宽敞的沙发上有些无处安放。

“早知道那天就应该在教学楼下操哭你。”

这是她那么久以来日思夜想的场景，Lalisa咽了一口唾沫。手从金智秀的唇沿着锁骨划到心口，再划到肚脐，一路向下划至隐隐发烫的地带。

她用了点力气分开女人的双腿，左手上未干的血迹被抹到金智秀的膝盖上，她俯身用牙齿帮身下人褪去身上最后的遮蔽，感受到一股带有些水渍的热气扑面而来，喷洒到她的鼻尖，故作嫌弃地皱眉。

女人双腿内侧泛着隐隐水光，看得出是因为摩擦沾上的水迹。Lalisa舔掉了那些水迹，牙尖在那人白皙的腿上磨出几粒红痕，试探性的用鼻尖蹭蹭最需要安慰的私处。

“Lalisa……别这样。”

金智秀并不是不懂得享受这些，但她受不了在别人——尤其是自己最喜欢的人凌辱般的神情下承欢。

金智秀的反应让Lalisa好像发现了新玩具似的。

感觉到那人的双腿在努力的把自己挤出去，Lalisa跪在沙发上握住金智秀的双腿，轻微抬起，一只膝盖挤入双腿中央轻轻磨蹭。

金智秀抓着Lalisa的手臂，用力得渗出几条白痕，偏过头不去看那人戏谑的表情。Lalisa只是专注着自己腿上的工作，老实说她确实带着怒气，但她不敢太用力，比起其他，她其实最怕把她的欧尼弄疼了。

“裤子要毁了，怎么办欧尼？”

Lalisa的手很快代替了膝盖的工作。快感侵袭着金智秀全身，郁闷消失殆尽后的感官在经受着折磨，她挣扎着抬起身体，却使那人指尖进一步推进。

Lalisa用带血的手强硬的扭过金智秀的脸，让她直视着自己。血渍从那人脸颊划到那人完美的颚线，再从下巴滴落，Lalisa忍不住加快手中的动作，想要看到女人更多的表情。

从金智秀嘴里溢出的呻吟，凌乱的秀发发出的芳香和光滑白皙的肌肤像是一剂春药，使她更加卖力地取悦着身下啜泣的人。

Lalisa俯下身亲吻那人心口。金智秀的身体，金智秀的的呼吸，金智秀颤抖的欢愉此刻全都为她所有

“……怪不得了。”

Lalisa在那人第一次高潮后退出，用沾满味道的手蹂躏那人的唇，另一只沾满血的手在对方大腿内侧摩挲，白皙的皮肤上留下触目惊心的痕迹。

“如果我是那个男的估计我也会出轨。”

原本以为是爱神的救赎，结果所谓的喜欢正是使她红眼沦为野兽的原罪。

“别说了，Lisa。”

“欧尼真的涉足他人感情了吗？”

身边所有人无一例外都在骂自己喜欢的女人，让Lalisa感到孤立无援。

“这是我的问题，和其他人没有关系。”

“所以，别问了。”

高潮后的人身体更加敏感，Lalisa几乎没有给身下人休息的机会，手有一搭没一搭地挑逗着那人的私处。看到金智秀面对这些言语侮辱无动于衷，Lalisa有些气急败坏的再一次把手挤进真空，金智秀的身体几乎是马上起了反应，不同于上一次的温柔，这一次的进入更加鲁莽粗暴。

金智秀知道自己的每一句话都无疑是给这家伙心上一枪，有些心疼地握着那人受伤的手，放到嘴边亲吻，像小兽一样慢慢舐舔血迹。溢于唇齿的喘息刺激着Lalisa的神经，加重了每一下的力度。

金智秀直起身，跨坐在Lalisa的小腹上，祈求在体内翻江倒海的人慢一点却控制不住地迎合。Lalisa看见金智秀轻咬下唇，濒临高潮凑到她身前索吻。

“欧尼，”

“你知道她们私下都叫你什么吗？”

Lalisa扭头避开了那人的唇。

“Bitch。”

出口的话不可能再收回，她打着保护爱人的名号最终成为了那群人的共犯。

“果然名不虚传。”

但Lalisa还是在高潮的那刻吻上了金智秀。

“抱歉……” 

Lalisa脱下外套盖在沙发上仍在颤抖的人身上，随后捡起被自己扔得凌乱的衣物放到沙发边，在听到那人开口后愣在原地。

“我是个很奇怪的人吧？”

“那么久以来真是辛苦你了。”

金智秀的声音不大，却足以让Lalisa听得清楚话里夹杂的微乎其微的叹息。

Lalisa没有回应，把桌边那杯还未喝完的水递给沙发上的人。

“喝点水吧。”

“欧尼嘴唇很干。”

金智秀接过水，放到嘴边小啜一口就放回原位，看到Lalisa准备离开有些欲言又止。

“不，该说抱歉的是我。”

“我知道的。”

在走到宿舍楼的这段期间，Lalisa收拾心情冷静地思考这段关系。她一直暗地埋怨金智秀无视自己的感情，逃避地对待这段关系，但金智秀总归是有男朋友的人。她的喜欢太显而易见，甚至可以说刺眼，原本一开始她就没有征求对方的意见突兀的开启这段关系。现在回过头想想，欧尼不过是为了保护自己选择视而不见罢了。

金智秀的话听起来是很残忍，但的确是事实，她根本没有什么立场涉足他人的生活。

她知道的，Lalisa整理好自己的着装，旋开门把。

她其实一直都在金智秀的保护伞里，那个女人永远把舆论往自己身上揽。Lalisa嘴上说着会保护欧尼，其实她真的能做到的又有什么呢？可能自己做的一切在那个大人的眼里就是耍耍性子，明明就比自己大两岁。Lalisa想知道，现在这个故作残忍的金智秀又是以什么样的立场去接受自己给她施加的一切。她再没立场留在金智秀身边。她最希望的不过是金智秀能过得好一点。她现在唯一能做的就是顺着那人的意思，可能自己不在会让那人少很多烦心事吧。

Lalisa曾经看过那人温柔的眼神，她以为金智秀是喜欢她的，但她现在不确定了。

“我再也不会来烦欧尼了。”


	4. Rose线结局

直到金智秀发现镜中的人影已经模糊得只能看见轮廓才下意识地回头。

水已经漫过浴缸边缘，她连忙关紧水龙头，后知后觉地褪掉身上的长裙。少了镜子里令人难受的目光，反倒松了口气。

用脚试了试水温，金智秀放身下去，有些疲惫的把头靠在浴缸边，双眼失焦地盯着头顶眩目的白炽灯，不去理会身旁被沾湿的长发。

蒸腾的白雾模糊了灯面，金智秀闭上眼。

门外是朴彩英在收拾客厅忙里忙外的声音，她能想象那人的汗水从额角滑落到颈肩，最后沾湿领口。周围令人舒适的水温熏得她脑子不太清醒，金智秀在水中翻了几次身，本该感到惬意的时刻却变得难以忍受。

她已经很久没有再体会过这种感觉了，金智秀抱着膝盖，捂着嘴，感受到从心口传来的越发急促的突跳。

她所期待的新的事情在她脑中一遍遍放映。

身体在踏入水中那刻就起了反应。

印证着金智秀其实很享受背着心选偷欢带来的刺激感。

拧开水龙头，金智秀撑着浴缸壁慢慢向前，直到把双腿架到浴缸边，使源源不断的水流冲刷着早已变得灼热泞泥的地方。

金智秀轻叹。

朴彩英纤细但有力的小臂揽过她的腰肢；朴彩英白皙又冰凉的手游遍她的全身；朴彩英贴着她的耳畔，用略带黏腻的声线喊着她的名字；朴彩英禁锢住她的手腕把她抵在墙边，夺走她口腔中最后残存的氧气；朴彩英白皙的身躯与她交缠，与她十指相扣。

金智秀身体一阵颤栗，但仍然咬紧下唇加快动作。

所有不该有的想法和冲动都留在这里，解决完了，就当作什么都没有发生。

“彩英啊……”

朴彩英愣在原地，大脑当机。

肯定是她耳朵有问题，出现了幻听……不对，回神朴彩英恐慌地向后退了两步，她想跑了。金智秀发现她站在外面了？但她没有别的意思……操，她真的只是想把手里新的浴袍送过去，刚好在犹豫要不要敲门，还是等金智秀叫她……不会真的被误会了吧？要怎么解释……她真的什么都没有看到。

朴彩英拽着浴袍准备跑，却听到门内传来的几声轻喘。

“彩英……不要……”

不对。

朴彩英拿着浴袍的手在抖。

这算什么。

朴彩英试图告诉自己这些都是她的幻听，但她再一次失败了，门内的人仍然在用清冷又沙哑的声线喊着她的名字，每个字都含带着几分情欲。朴彩英握着拳，用痛感使自己清醒一点，但脸颊像是被火烧后的滚烫，她试想着每一种能到达这个结果的可能性，最后无一得出一个结论。

金智秀在玩火。

“我在。”

朴彩英低着头在门口用不大的声音回，感觉到门内瞬间安静下来后推门而入。

金智秀几乎是立刻缩回到水里捂着脸，但还是用忍不住用余光轻瞄身边一言不发的人。

怎么进来的……她记得她已经锁了门。

朴彩英脸上没有过多的表情，也没有看她，把干净的浴巾放到洗漱台旁的凳子上后直径走出门。

“抱歉啊……彩英。”

这种气氛应该说是尴尬到极点了，但金智秀也想不到自己为什么会突然道歉。

“该道歉的应该是我，”

“没有提前告诉欧尼，门坏了锁不了，还没打声招呼就突兀的闯进来。”

“但恕我冒昧问一句，”

“欧尼这是把我当点心了吗？”

“我刚才那样，”

“彩英会介意吗？”

金智秀松了口气，刚刚黑着脸的朴彩英有点吓到她了，但现在她从那孩子身上感觉到的似乎更多是无措。

“不会。”

“欧尼在做什么，在想什么都是欧尼自己的事，和我没关系。”

我喜欢你和你没关系，所以你无论把我当成什么都我没有关系。朴彩英背对着金智秀垂下眼眸，这么想到。

“这样啊……”

“那看起来是我对彩英没有吸引力呢。”

金智秀笑笑，心里的高墙因为从始至终朴彩英冷淡的态度慢慢崩塌，变得溃不成军。

“其实一开始，”

“觉得彩英有点不喜欢我。”

“那现在还那么觉得吗？”

她现在算是搞砸一切了，不过也好，少了很多麻烦事。

金智秀没有回答，但朴彩英能从她但表情里得到答案，现在她心里百味陈杂，却还是走到浴缸边蹲下，用手试了试水温。

“确实，欧尼第六感很准。”

“水凉了，早点起来吧小心感冒。”

金智秀有些艰难地抓着浴缸壁，试图撑起身子，朴彩英这才发现是自己考虑不周了。伸手把身边人打横抱起，放到自己刚用T恤铺好的洗漱台上。

是朴彩英准备洗完澡换的干净衣服。

金智秀偷偷望向正在给自己擦身子穿浴巾的人，指尖无意中碰到洗漱台面，冷得她打了个哆嗦。

朴彩英真的很会照顾人，金智秀这么想着。她其实有那么一瞬间觉得朴彩英会不会喜欢她，但很快就打消了。从看到那个眼神开始，她一直相信朴彩英对她有一些不一样的东西。现在她不确定了，看到朴彩英对Lalisa温柔的举动后这个想法开始动摇，回想起朴彩英每一句话，都只能感觉到委婉礼貌又疏离。朴彩英说讨厌她，却又在说完后对她无微不至，朴彩英就是这种温柔的人，会对所有人哪怕是讨厌的人都很温柔的人。

朴彩英在整理好后把她抱到一个房间，还贴心地拿来一双新的拖鞋。

金智秀意识到，朴彩英身上无时无刻不流露的温柔才是最致命有最让她心动的毒药。

“彩英啊。”

金智秀在朴彩英离开前拽住她的衣袖，朴彩英没有挣脱，只是安静地坐到床边，任凭金智秀把她扯到身边抱住。

“真的不用勉强的，讨厌我的话就不用对我那么好。”

“我只是做了我应该做的。”

“帮人擦身子是你应该做的？”

“欧尼有需要，我帮助，这是应该做的。”

“凭什么？”

“……凭我就是这样的人。”

朴彩英叹息着，但是没有推开金智秀。

“做好我自己的是我的本分，帮别人是我的情分。”

“本分和情分都做到了，我就觉得自己不欠别人任何东西了。”

“我不会因为讨厌谁而去动摇这个准则。”

“……你真是比我想象中冷漠太多了。”

金智秀曾问过Lalisa，朴彩英是不是有些自卑。得到了的却是一个令金智秀无法理解的眼神和一句截然相反的答案。现在她不得不承认，Lalisa是对的。她曾以为朴彩英的难以摸索性格只有多年朝夕相处的好友才能发现一点异于常人的东西，但现在她不这么觉得了。

朴彩英每一句话都自负到了极点，仿佛是故意把这份嚣张的礼貌和原则摊开在别人面前，嘲讽他们的无知和幼稚。

“是吗？”

在金智秀的想象中，朴彩英是个怎么样的人呢？

“很抱歉让欧尼失望了。”

“能帮我最后一个忙吗？”

金智秀放开朴彩英，抚上她的脸。

“上我。”

“抱歉，我不能这么做。”

弦崩了，朴彩英脑袋在嗡嗡作响。

“那就看着我。”

金智秀靠在墙边，身上的浴袍不知道什么时候被解开了。

朴彩英后退了一大步，被身后的钢琴绊倒眼看就要摔了，连忙撑住身旁的琴键，突然发出的噪音把她自己吓了一跳。

金智秀笑了笑，转过头对她比了个噤声的动作。

朴彩英一路向后退，直到走投无路地抵在门边。

金智秀的双手已经攀上了自己的双峰，把弄着两顶殷红，双腿似有似无的摩擦，新换的底物上早已沾满水迹。朴彩英的大脑和身体在打架，一个在不停地向后摩挲试图找到那个救命的门把，一个不停地告诉她现在上前把那个女人操到天花乱坠。金智秀的手已经滑到底端，伸进最后一层布料内，而朴彩英终于碰到那个冰凉的金属。

“彩英啊……”

床上的人像只发情的母猫，一遍遍发出闷哼。

“彩英啊……”

金智秀的另一只手开始在自己的腰上打转，朴彩英的身体最终还是输给大脑，紧握着门把的手迟迟不肯按下去。

“彩英啊……慢一点。”

嘴上这么说，但朴彩英看见金智秀加快了手中的动作，另一只手开始揉捏胸前。

朴彩英不知道，自己已经红了眼。

“不行了……彩英……”

金智秀的话已经染上哭腔，她紧闭着眼，知道自己要高潮了，却没想到把自己送到顶端的是突然抚上她膝盖的手。

和她想象中一样，白皙，纤细又冰凉。

“欧尼，回答我一个问题，我就答应你。”

朴彩英握住让金智秀高潮那只手的手腕，放到嘴边细细亲吻，认真地舐舔每个指尖上沾满的味道。

“为什么想让我侵犯你。”

“因为兴致到了，彩英又是个很合适的人选。”

“怎么会这么觉得？”

朴彩英笑出声，褪掉早已湿透的布料，用唇齿和舌尖帮金智秀清理私处和腿根残留的水迹，却不料再一次挑起对方的性欲。

这又是何必呢？

刚才自己一直保持的正直贞洁形象在这一瞬间付之一炬。如果说刚刚金智秀的那番举动是封邀请函，那么朴彩英的确被它打动了前来赴会。但刚才她并没有完全失去理智，哪怕床上喊着她名字承欢的是自己默默关注了将近两年的人。牵制着朴彩英到最后都没有放弃理智的缘由，是现在在心口灼烧，被践踏后传来一阵阵痛感的自尊。

朴彩英想明白了，从始至终，她所憧憬的人，她所感动的事，她所得到的善意，到头不过都是把她当成一副工具。

金智秀也不会是例外的。

如果说看到别人在自己身下淫靡的样子是一种满足感，朴彩英觉得这种满足感其实是生活对自己的讽刺。

“彩英啊……”

朴彩英有些粗暴的进入了金智秀，她知道这个女人肯定不是第一次，所以用不着那么温柔的对待。

这场欢爱没有冠上“爱”的称号，只扣上了“公平交易”的帽子。说得很像朴彩英白占了一个便宜，倒不如说是她无条件的取悦着金智秀。但这些不就是金智秀想要的吗？朴彩英在心里冷笑了一声。金智秀还真的问到了点子上，为什么要对所有人都那么好，无非是想摆在别人面前挥洒自己的温柔，告诉全世界：我是个被你们压迫的人，但是我很温柔，每个举动都很合理，所以所有错误和麻烦都不可能属于我。金智秀应该是解读到了这一层，才会说她冷漠。

“彩英啊……”

朴彩英并不是对这种事没有经验，所以很快就掌握了金智秀的敏感点。

回想起金智秀的每一句话，她有些沾沾自喜，自己的眼光一向很准，金智秀是个很聪明的女人。想到这一点，朴彩英奖励似的俯下身，亲吻金智秀的小腹，看到那人因为自己轻微的动作又引发一阵情潮调，调笑地在金智秀小腹到心口用舌尖留下一条泛着水光的痕迹。

简单点说，朴彩英就是这样一个，温柔无私又不求回报的人，所以才为了维护人设天天做无意义的单向付出。

“彩英啊……”

金智秀抓住她的手，挤进她的指缝与她十指相扣。

——当然，做爱算什么付出呢？像现在这样，给身下人带来欢愉收获一身讽刺，确实是挺公平的交易。

算了，顶多就当作好人做到底，然后老死不相往来。

“欧尼，我快一点了。”

朴彩英又亲了亲金智秀的膝盖，又亲了亲金智秀的大腿内侧。不说别的，这幅身体确实挺让她留恋。

“彩英啊……”

金智秀咬着手背，两横清泪眼角滑落。

“欧尼，这样你满意了吗？”

朴彩英把那只被咬出印子的手放到自己嘴边，随后抚过金智秀身上的每一处

“所以你是想让我满意才勉强这么做的？”

金智秀不是第一次体会性爱，却从来不知道一个人能让自己的身体敏感成这个地步。朴彩英每一道目光都撩拨得她心摇神荡，每一个动作都让她身体叫嚣着满足。她从未在温存抚爱之际这样贪图享受片刻的欢愉。金智秀的大脑还有意识，知道朴彩英是故意的，但这个故意让她有些心灰意冷。

“不然欧尼还想我怎么样？”

朴彩英的冷笑让金智秀彻底崩溃，她用手背捂着眼睛，不让那人看到自己无法抑制夺眶而出的流泪。

“彩英啊……抱歉，我好像爱上你了。”

再一次来临之际，金智秀这样说到。她承认，是自己撒谎了，现在她完全缴械投降。

朴彩英一震，像是有冰凉的或者火烫的东西猛的一下子落在她的心上。

高潮后金智秀便沉沉睡去。朴彩英说不出此刻该是欣喜还是苦涩，只是起身帮那人清理身子。明天肯定会酸，看见那人的腰被自己捏出红痕，朴彩英有些自责地帮金智秀按摩，刚刚自己力气太大了，应该要注意点的。看到熟睡的人舒适地蹭了蹭枕头，不由自主地笑笑。

“像我这种人，”

“根本没有资格爱别人，更何况被爱。”

朴彩英抹去那人额间的汗，再把因为汗黏在脸上的碎发别到那人耳后。

金智秀睡觉很不安分，总喜欢动。朴彩英知道有可能是缺乏安全感，睡的很浅。

谢谢，但爱终究不可能是销魂荡魄缱绻柔情的结晶。

让我的感情放纵过今晚。

朴彩英把身边乱翻的人揽入怀里，怀中人蹭向她的颈窝，很快就没了动静。


End file.
